


Mary Did You Know?

by Marveljunkie



Series: Write Me [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel whammy, Confusion, Dreamwalking, Gen, Truth twisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: She can't know much about her boys.Its time to have some revenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PTX gave me this one. I've never tried Lucifer before so please forgive me if I completely butchered his character.

It's cold.

That's the first thing Mary notices as she blinks her eyes open. The next thing she sees is that she most definitely is not in her room at the headquarters. She finds herself cuffed to a cold metal chair in an old warehouse. 

"Don't worry." Comes a smooth voice. "Its a dream. You're not really here. But I am here." A finger taps her head twice, making her flinch. 

Her muscles refuse to do any more than twitch as a strange man with ice blue eyes and close cropped blond hair comes into view. 

"Hello, Mary." He croons. "This is not how I imagined our first meeting. In fact, I never thought we would meet." With a snap of his fingers, a chair materializes behind him and he sits down. "But when I heard you were back here with us, I couldn't resist." 

A shark like grin comes over his face. "Someone ought to tell you the truth about your two little boys. They may not look like much, but oh boy. They unleashed hell on the earth." 

Mary can't do more than blink sluggishly even as her brain whirs with questions. Who is this psycho? What is he doing in her head? How does he know Sam and Dean? And the biggest one, what is he talking about?

The man chuckles. "Don't worry, all of those questions have answers. Most of them, I'll tell you." He leans back in his chair. "Better buckle up though. It's a long story and not all puppies and rainbows." 

"I bet they told you some of it, didn't they? They probably left out though, all the best parts." He smirks. "Did they tell you it was Sam's psychotic codependency on Dean that started the apocalypse? He couldn't bear the thought of big brother in hell. So he let a demon get him addicted to her blood so that he could supposedly free Dean. In his rage, he broke all the seals to Lucifer's cage and let. The devil. Out." 

He pauses for dramatic emphasis and Mary fumbles mentally, trying to catch up. She shakes her head weakly, trying to clear it. Whatever this is, its obviously a lie. Can't believe it, can't believe it....

"Oh but it's true." The man chuckles darkly. "Your Johnny boy raised them to be so dependent on each other. Because of that, the world has almost ended. About....three times now." 

He grins at Mary's confusion and frowns. "You mean they didn't mention the Mark of Cain? Oh, too bad. That's the best one yet!" He laughs, slapping his thigh. "And oh man, the Leviathan? Priceless."

At Mary's dark look, he pauses. "What, this doesn't amuse you? I would love to hear that my children are murdurous psychopaths, on the most wanted list of law enforcement." 

He stands up and crouches down in front of her. "Face it and accept it. Your children are murderers." He hisses. "They pretend but ohhh no, they're dirty killers. And you're their mother." 

Mary closes her eyes. 

He laughs and straightens up. "You'll see. It's true. Ask them yourselves."

He steps away and Mary finally finds her voice. "Who...who are you?" She asks in a weak voice. 

The man pauses, hand raised and fingers poised to snap, and gives her a feral grin over his shoulder. "They call me Morning Star. But you can call me...Lucifer." 

Snap and he's gone and she's awake, back in her bed. She jerks upright and looks wildly around the room. 

Salt lines still intact. 

She lies back down and tries to forget that the devil was in her head.

She's still cold.


End file.
